


Czystość

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Embarrassment, Hot Springs & Onsen, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: O tym, jak Shiro zaprosił Keitha do łaźni.





	Czystość

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 14: pent up/chastity.

Keith nie spodziewał się, że spędzi ten wieczór, siedząc obok nagiego Shiro w gorącej kąpieli. Byli tu sami, panowała przyjemna cisza zakłócana cichym pluskiem wody. W rozstawionych w łaźni koszach palił się ogień, rzucając blask na ciemne, kamienne ściany ozdobione mozaikami.

Shiro siedział metr od niego i Keith bardzo starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Tafla basenu sięgała im obu prawie do obojczyków, ale mag wątpił, czy to tylko przez wodę było mu tak gorąco.

Zaczęło się od tego, że Shiro przyszedł z wizytą do _Holtarium_ i podczas rozmowy z Pidge rzucił, że dzisiaj wieczorem wybiera się do łaźni. Keith powiedział tylko, że nigdy nie był w takim miejscu, na co paladyn od razu zareagował propozycją wspólnego pójścia. Mag nie był ani trochę przekonany, ale Shiro nalegał. Powiedział mu, że i tak najpewniej będą sami, bo chodził do łaźni tylko nocami, żeby nie musieć nikomu pokazywać swoich blizn. Później spojrzał się na niego tymi pięknymi, ciemnymi oczami i dodał, że obecność Keitha nie będzie mu przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie, a wody starczy dla jeszcze piątki chętnych, których z pewnością nie będzie.

Wtedy mag już nie był w stanie dłużej się sprzeciwiać. Shiro powiedział wprost, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby Keith z nim poszedł, nawet jeśli to wiązało się z zobaczeniem blizn, których paladyn wstydził się przed innymi. Nikt nie umiałby odrzucić takiej prośby i wyrazu zaufania.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął na mężczyznę kątem oka. Shiro siedział rozluźniony z półprzymkniętymi powiekami i plecami opartymi o ścianę okrągłego basenu. Mokra biała grzywka przylepiła mu się do czoła. Na szyi miał amulet z księżycem – pamiątkę po matce, jak kiedyś wyjaśnił Keithowi. Na jego szerokich, umięśnionych ramionach widać było stare blizny. Większość była dobrze zagojona, prawdopodobnie dzięki pomocy Allury, ale miał też kilka wyjątkowo paskudnych, szczególnie po prawej stronie ciała. Keith widział je wszystkie już wcześniej, gdy leczył jego rany po napadzie, ale teraz to było coś innego. Teraz ich relacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, chociaż trudno było dokładnie określić jak. Shiro często przychodził do Pidge oraz Keitha do _Holtarium_ i z nimi rozmawiał, i pomagał im, nie oczekując nic w zamian, więc pewnie można było nazwać ich przyjaciółmi.

Matt powiedziałby pewnie coś innego, ale Matt był Mattem. Nie warto było traktować go zbyt poważnie.

Keith założył za ucho kosmyk. Jego długie czarne włosy były rozpuszczone i unosiły się na tafli wody.

— Czy paladyni składają śluby czystości? — pytanie wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Od razu wydało mu się to głupie, ale Shiro spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie — odparł — ale składamy śluby posłuszeństwa wobec Zakonu. Trudno jest pogodzić rodzinę i służbę. Najczęściej związki zdarzają się między paladynami. Zakon nie zabrania nam kochać. Nie jest _aż tak_ zły.

— Nie powiedziałem tego. Po prostu mnie to zastanawiało, nie wiem czemu — mruknął Keith.

— Nie szkodzi. Dużo ludzi o to pyta, bo niezwykle rzadko widuje się paladynów z rodzinami. Nie dziwię się temu. W moim życiu też był kiedyś pewien mężczyzna. — Shiro westchnął. — Nazywał się Adam. Byliśmy razem w Akademii, a potem obaj zostaliśmy paladynami.

Keith uniósł brwi, słuchając go uważnie. Shiro rzadko mówił o sobie i o swojej przeszłości.

— Kochaliśmy się, ale on okropnie się martwił, a ja byłem ambitny i uparty. — Zastanowił się, przechylając głowę. — Nadal w sumie jestem, tylko że wtedy byłem jeszcze żółtodziobem, który za wszelką cenę chciał się wykazać. Pewnego dnia postanowiłem, że pojadę na bardzo niebezpieczną misję. Chodziło o smoka, który plądrował północne prowincje, mogłeś o nim słyszeć. Stołeczny garnizon został poproszony o wysłanie posiłków. Jeszcze nie doszedłem do siebie po poprzedniej wyprawie, ale bardzo chciałem jechać. Adam się sprzeciwiał, pokłóciliśmy się o to. Powiedział, że ma dosyć patrzenia, jak za każdym razem pcham się na pierwszą linię frontu. Nie zmieniłem zdania. — Jego oczy pociemniały, zacisnął usta. — Wielu naszych ludzi zginęło na tej wyprawie. Ja dostałem swoją szansę na wykazanie się w boju, ale zapłaciłem za nią prawą ręką. Gdyby nie Allura, pewnie bym nie żył, a na pewno nie mógłbym dalej sprawować aktywnej służby.

Poruszył protezą pod wodą. Keith spodziewał się, że będzie musiał ją zdjąć, ale podobno nie było to możliwe, a materiał, z którego została wykonana, cechowała odporność na rdzę.

— Udało mi się wrócić, ale wkrótce potem Adam zginął — kontynuował Shiro. — Zabili go rozbójnicy podczas zwykłego patrolu w lesie. Nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

— Przykro mi — powiedział cicho Keith.

— Już dawno się z tym pogodziłem. Wstępując do Zakonu, jesteś gotowy na poświęcenie swojego życia. Żałuję tylko, że nie zdążyliśmy przedtem porozmawiać — westchnął paladyn. Później znowu spojrzał na Keitha i rzekł, żeby zmienić temat: — Jeśli chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć na temat Zakonu, to śmiało.

Keith zastanowił się. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałby wiedzieć, chociaż to pytanie wydawało mu się jeszcze głupsze niż poprzednie. Postanowił jednak zaryzykować. Gorąca łaźnia w środku nocy rozwiązywała mu język prawie równie dobrze, co alkohol.

— Co z magami?

Shiro nie zrozumiał.

— Słucham?

— Co z magami i paladynami? Czy gdyby, tak czysto teoretycznie, jakiś mag i jakiś paladyn chcieli żyć razem…? — znacząco zawiesił głos.

Nagle udał, że bardzo zainteresowały go kosze z ogniem, więc nie zobaczył reakcji Shiro.

— Nigdy nie spotkałem się z taką sytuacją, ale dlaczego nie? — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Na pewno nie ma prawa, które by tego zabraniało, a Zakon współpracuje z certyfikowanymi magami. Nie widzę przeszkód.

— To dobrze — stwierdził Keith, bo nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć.

— A jak jest z magami? — zagaił Shiro. — Nie istnieje żadna wewnętrzna zasada o nieprzyjaźnieniu się z paladynami?

Keith nabrał gwałtowniej powietrza, zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Odchrząknął, prostując się.

— Nie wiem, nie mam żadnych przyjaciół magów. Moja matka była czarownicą, ale jej nie pamiętam. Ojciec gasił pożary, zginął, gdy byłem mały. Przez to bałem się swojej własnej mocy, ale musiałem sam nauczyć się jej używać, żeby przeżyć. Podejmowałem się takiej pracy, jaka była, aż trafiłem do _Holtarium_ — wyznał. — Ale nawet gdyby istniała taka zasada, to pewnie by mnie to nie obchodziło. Świat nie dzieli się na magów i Zakon. Nie wszyscy paladyni są źli.

— I nie wszyscy odszczepieńcy są zdeprawowani — dodał Shiro. — Rozumiem, jak to jest wychowywać się bez rodziców. Miałem dziadka, ale on nie miał wielu pieniędzy ani znajomości. Wstąpienie do Zakonu to była dla mnie szansa, żeby zostać kimś, a chciałem pomagać ludziom. Na wszystko musiałem pracować dwa razy ciężej niż moi koledzy.

Wymienili spojrzenia i zapadła między nimi zgodna cisza, która trwała przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Keith, przyjacielu! — usłyszeli za sobą głośne wołanie.

Keith podskoczył na miejscu, serce zabiło mu mocniej. Odwrócił się. Nad nim stał młody mężczyzna z długimi rudawymi włosami. Na biodrach zawiązany miał ręcznik.

— Matt — mruknął niezadowolony Keith.

Oczywiście. Zawsze musiał pojawiać się w najmniej właściwym momencie.

Matt Holt uśmiechnął się szeroko, zdjął ręcznik i usiadł w basenie koło Keitha. Trochę zbyt blisko, jak na gust maga.

— O, jak dobrze… — westchnął błogo, zanurzając się w gorącej wodzie. — Pidge powiedziała, że tu będziesz. Chciałem spytać, czemu wybrałeś się do łaźni beze mnie, ale chyba już rozumiem. — Spojrzał na Shiro i poruszył brwiami. — To on?

Keith odnotował w myślach, żeby porozmawiać z Pidge na temat tego, dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, powiedziała Mattowi, gdzie go szukać.

— Tak — burknął. — Shiro, to Matt, brat Pidge. Matt, to Shiro. Paladyn.

— Miło mi cię poznać — powiedział przyjaźnie Shiro, unosząc prawą rękę. — Pidge o tobie dużo opowiada.

Oczy Matta rozbłysnęły w zachwycie na widok protezy, ale powstrzymał się przed komentarzem.

— Cóż, na pewno nie opowiada o mnie aż tyle, co Keith o tobie. Chociaż… — Zmierzył go spojrzeniem. — Trudno się dziwić. Myślałem, że przesadza, ale teraz w pełni rozumiem.

Keith stłumił cierpiętnicze jęknięcie i osunął się niżej do basenu tak, że woda sięgała mu do szyi. Poczuł ciepło na policzkach i posłał Mattowi mordercze spojrzenie. Gdyby nie to, że siedzieli w basenie, najpierw spaliłby żywcem zielarza, a potem siebie.

— Nie przejmuj się nim, on tak głupio żartuje — powiedział do Shiro, zmuszając się do nerwowego uśmiechu.

Shiro też wyglądał na zakłopotanego, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami.

Matt szturchnął Keitha łokciem w bok.

— Nieprawda, jestem całkowicie poważny. Twój paladyn mógłby równać się z naszym księciem. Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę masz dobry gust.

W łaźni zapadła cisza. Keith zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w taflę wody. Błagał w duchu los o to, żeby Matt się stąd wyniósł albo żeby się przynajmniej zamknął i więcej go nie kompromitował. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Shiro już nigdy więcej nie przyjdzie do _Holtarium_ , bo nie będzie chciał spotykać tego durnia albo, co gorsza, nie będzie chciał spotykać Keitha, skoro ten aż tyle o nim opowiadał ludziom.

Zresztą, to nie była prawda. Nie mówił o Shiro aż tak dużo. Czasem tylko o nim wspominał i zdarzało się, że imię paladyna padało w _Holtarium_. Mimochodem.

Matt uniósł brew, spoglądając ze zmartwieniem na przyjaciela, a potem na Shiro.

— Dobrze, rzeczywiście zrobiło się odrobinę niezręcznie, przyznaję. Czy ja wam w czymś przypadkiem nie przeszkodziłem? Mogę was zostawić samych, przejść do innego basenu, oddalić się na bezpieczną odległość…

_Tak, proszę_ — pomyślał Keith, ale gdyby wypowiedział to na głos, oznaczałoby to: _tak, proszę, zostaw mnie sam na sam w basenie z tym pięknym, nagim rycerzem_.

Dlatego zrobił coś innego. Porwał swój ręcznik leżący na brzegu basenu i wstał, zasłaniając się nim.

— Nie, ja właśnie… Muszę na chwilę… Wyjść. Sam. Nie idźcie za mną — wykrztusił szybko. — Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z wody i ruszył do wyjścia z łaźni. Z jego włosów kapała woda.

— Keith! — zawołał za nim zdziwiony Shiro. — Poczekaj!

— _Sam_! — odkrzyknął, nawet się nie odwracając.

Gdy zbliżył się do wyjścia, usłyszał za sobą radosny głos Matta:

— Dobrze wygląda bez ubrań, prawda? W ubraniach też, ale…

Keith musiał mieć już potężne halucynacje z przegrzania, bo wydało mu się, że usłyszał krótką odpowiedź Shiro:

— Mhm.


End file.
